villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carlos (Hop)
Carlos is the former leader of the Easter Chicks and the main antagonist of the Illumination's 2nd feature film Hop. He is E.B. and Fred O'Hare's arch-enemy. He is a chick who served as the second-in-command to The Easter Bunny Mr. Bunny, until he attempted to overthrow him. He was voiced by , who also played Gargamel in The Smurfs and The Smurfs 2, and Kahmunrah in 20th Century Fox's Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. Personality Carlos is a very traitorous and arrogant chick who hates bunnies due to their privileges. He is also shown to have a convincing and fake compassionate persona. Plus, he is also mainly annoyed by Phil's stupidity. Carlos would do anything to rule Easter. Plus, his fake kind persona happened to get the bunnies attention since he was also the second-in-command. Furthermore, he keeps his plans as a secret very well. History Carlos first appears at the start of the film in the Easter Factory, scolding and scaring E.B. for eating marshmallow chicks coming out of one of the factory's machines. Luckily, E.B.'s father and Carlos' boss Mr. Bunny arrives and tells Carlos that E.B. was just taste-testing the marshmallows chicks. Mr. Bunny tastes them and tells Carlos that there's too much marsh and not enough mallow. Carlos passes this information to his lieutenant Phil, but is annoyed at him for dancing on the job. Twenty years later, after E.B. runs away from Easter Island on the night of his coronation as the next Easter Bunny to go to Hollywood to be a drummer, Carlos (having grown tired of being second-in-command) tries hinting to Mr. Bunny that he should be his successor (such as hopping (which causes him to run out of breath) and putting on fake rabbit ears). However, Mr. Bunny fails to understand these hints and believes that Carlos is merely trying to cheer him up. Annoyed, Carlos later declares to the other chicks his plan to overthrow Mr. Bunny and become the new ruler of Easter. After E.B.'s human friend Fred is brought to Easter Island by the Easter Bunny's Royal Guard The Pink Berets (who had been sent out to find E.B.) after he supposedly "killed" E.B. (though it was really a turkey) and is held captive and confronted by Mr. Bunny and Carlos about killing E.B. Carlos pretends to be upset about E.B.'s death, silences Fred (who tries to reveal the truth of the decoy) and seizes control of the Easter factory and imprisons the factory's rabbit workers. Mr. Bunny orders The Pink Berets to seize Carlos, but the chick fights back by immobilizing the Pink Berets in chocolate. He then had Mr. Bunny and Fred tied in black licorice and placed above a vat of boiling liquid candy to be submerged in. He then declares plans to give the children of the world seeds, dried crickets and worms instead of chocolate and candy. Luckily, E.B. arrives and confronts Carlos, but is immobilized in gummy candy and tossed into the chocolate bunny carving line. Fred and Mr. Bunny manage to free themselves by eating away the licorice and E.B. survives by dodging the blades. Carlos, now a chick-bunny hybrid due to the magic of The Egg of Destiny (a magical staff used by The Easter Bunny), engages battle with E.B. and defeats him easily due to his increased size. Carlos then tells E.B. by saying that Mr. Bunny was a fool into thinking that he could ever amount to anything. He then tries to lead the Egg Sleigh (the sleigh used by The Easter Bunny to travel the world to deliver eggs and candy) out with Phil directing with light up wands. To stop the launch, E.B., knowing that Phil loves dancing, improvises a drum session. Uncontrollably driven to dance to the beat, Phil provides the wrong signals, causing a crash and Carlos is subdued and drops the Egg of Destiny, which is then claimed by E.B. After being defeated, Carlos is made to pull the Egg sleigh (now ridden by the new Co-Easter Bunnies E.B. and Fred) and Phil is made the new head of the Easter Chicks. Quotes Trivia *Carlos is the first Illumination antagonist to be an animal, the second was El Pollito from Despicable Me 2 and the third was Snowball from The Secret Life of Pets. *Oddly despite being an adult, Carlos does not age and remains as chick throughout the film despite a chick being the infant stage of a chicken. The reason could be that Carlos and the other chicks are kept young looking by magic, due to Easter not featuring chickens in their adult form. *Carlos speaks with a Spanish accent. Coincidentally, Spanish is the language of Easter Island, the location of the Easter Factory. *''Hop'' and The Smurfs, both of which Hank Azaria starred in, came out in 2011. *Christopher Lloyd and John Goodman were considered for the role of Carlos. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Tyrants Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Power Hungry Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:Mutated Category:Traitor Category:Servant of Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Magic Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Evil from the Past Category:Gaolers Category:Xenophobes Category:Usurper Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Right-Hand Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Hypocrites Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Master of Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil